My Birthday Wish
by ilovefangg
Summary: Max's birthday is coming up in a few days. She wants one thing. Ella and Iggy already know. One-Shot.


**Summary:** Max's birthday is coming up in a few days. She wants one thing. Ella and Iggy already know. One-Shot.

**A/N:** There might be a few spoilers! This is a few months after Max kissed Fang at the beach. She's living with Mrs. Martinez (she doesn't know Mrs. Martinez is her mama) and Fang hasn't left yet. Oh and I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.

* * *

"Max! What do you want for your birthday?" Angel says with her blue eyes looking into mine.

I shrug and smiled while rubbing Angel's head. "Honestly, Angel, I don't want anything for my birthday. Having the flock safe is all I need." It was true. It really was all that I needed. I didn't need a million dollars (although it would be nice) nor did I need a bunch of electronics that I don't even know how to use. But I did need something. It was something that I can't live without. Can you guess what it is? I bet ten bucks you can't. You'll find out sooner or later. Here's a hint: It had something to do with someone in the Flock.

"But Max! You have to get something! Everybody needs something on their birthday!" Angel yells, trying to look upset.

"Okay, let me think." I say, right as Iggy and Ella walk into the room. Angel jumps up and hugs Ella. "Hey El-"

"Hey Ella and Iggy!" Angel says. "Max is trying to think of what I can get her for her birthday." Iggy is the tallest one in our flock. He's like six-foot, or close to it. He has strawberry blonde hair and he's blind although when he's in a familiar surrounding, he doesn't seem blind. Ella is Mrs. Martinez's daughter. She's a year or two younger than me and she has long dark hair with green eyes.

"Ooh, I know what you can give her." Ella says, and then she whispers in Angels ear. Iggy just sits down on the couch and yawns.

"Oh, good idea Ella, thanks!" And Angel hops of the couch and skips towards her and Nudge's room. Ella smiles and sits down next to Iggy.

"What did you tell her? I've tried to get her off of my back for over an hour already." I say, sighing.

"I just told her to get something really big, like a stuffed animal or something." She says.

"Great. Another stuffed Animal. Did you see how many that girl already has?" I laugh. "She had like a million."

"Well, what _do_ you want for your birthday?" Iggy says.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" I say. "I don't want anything." I cross my arms.

Ella laughs. "She says that she doesn't want anything, but I can tell that you do." My mouth opens in a pretend shocked emotion on my face.

"I seriously don't want anything! Why do you think I-"

"Would you be mad if there was a bomb in your cake?" Iggy asks randomly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would be!" I turn back to Ella.

"What I'm saying, Max, is that I know you want something by the tone of your voice-"

"I can hear it too." Iggy quickly says.

"-and I think I know what it is." Ella continues. She gets up.

Remember what I said you'll find out sooner or later? Apparently, life picked sooner. Ella walks over and I looked at Iggy to find a curious look on his face.

She leans down and whispers in my ear, "A kiss from a certain someone."

I flip out. The chair I was sitting on flips back. Iggy looks at me with wide eyes. I scream at Ella. "How do you know that?" Iggy must have heard Ella with his super sonic hearing because he was laughing really hard on the floor. Damn that hearing. He could barely breathe. Yup, it's certainly true. I wanted a kiss, from the one and only Fang. I've wanted one ever since I kissed him at the beach. A need, really. I tried not wanting it. I really did. I managed to convince myself that Fang was just a brother, you can't kiss your brother. That be weird.

My plan failed, of course. I lasted a few weeks and then I bumped into Fang on morning and his lips looked _so_ Kiss-able. Oh gosh, I'm sounding like Nudge. _Way_ too much like Nudge. But yes, that is the only thing I want for my birthday. A kiss.

"Max, trust me. I know these things. That look you give him, the look he gives you behind your back, it's so romantic." I pretend to gag. "Max, don't act like it's not true. Even Iggy knows that Fang likes you too and he can't even _see._" Man, I'm embarrassed. Maybe I'm not as tough as I thought I was.

Iggy's still laughing on the floor.

I roll my eyes and throw a couch pillow at him.

* * *

I made them promise they wouldn't tell a single soul. No one. Or else, I'd kill them. And i'll make it painful. I'd even sow their mouth shut if I have to.

Anyway, a few days past and wa~la, I'm sixteen. You know that song, _Happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! _I still want to kiss Fang. _Really really_ badly. Yesterday, we were flying and my wing got caught on string or something and I was falling from the sky. Guess who saved me. Yup. Emo-kid.

He scooped my up bridal style too. I saw the smirk on Iggy's face. I wanted to smack it off of him.

I don't want anything else except for a kiss. And no, I don't want him to take my virginity or anything like that if that's what you're thinking. I really don't want to be the first girl on sixteen and pregnant who's a mutant. That be wrong. Like, really wrong. And very strange too. Can you imagine? I can't.

Anyways, I woke up to Mrs. Martinez's homemade cookies, a plate full of bacon, eggs and sausage. Angel then told me she and Fang were giving me their present last just as soon as I sat down at the table.

I blushed when Fang's hand touch mine on accident when he handed me my plate.

"Happy Birthday, Max!" Gazzy yells to me. I smile and hug him. We ate breakfast together and then after that we got dressed and headed to the mall. Yes, it is also known as hell on Earth. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I went to see a scary movie in the theaters while the others went to shop for something. I didn't even flinch during the movie, that's just how kick butt I am.

Then we went out for lunch around two at Olive Garden, which was expensive by the way, and then we got home around six. Mrs. Martinez made us dinner and after dinner was the best part about my birthday.

Nudge and Iggy started to sing the song. Everyone sang it except for Fang, who just leaned up against the wall and smirked at my embarrassment. They gave me a cake (yes, a full one.) and guess what? I ate it all. Of course, I checked it of the bomb Iggy mentioned a few days ago, found it clear, and _then_ I ate it.

"Oh and Max?" Fang said, when everyone ran to get their present. I looked at him. He thought about something and then shook his head. "Nevermind." and he walked out of the room to retrieve his. I shrug and sat down on the couch. Mrs. Martinez was the first one down, she had a big heavy box in her hands and I noticed that she put it down next to me carefully.

Then Ella who had a bag from Victoria secret, the Nudge with a medium-sized box, Iggy and Gazzy carried down a huge box, one they said they bought together and Angel walked down with nothing in her hands while Fang walked behind her with a huge box (the biggest one) and a little box on top.

"You can open your presents now, Max." Angel said. I laugh at the awkwardness. Everyone was just staring anxiously at me.

"Uh, okay, I guess. Who's present am I gonna open first?" I smiled.

"Mine!" Ella yelled. Everyone chuckled. I opened it to find a bunch of CD's in them. Paramore CD's, Taylor Swift (Which im not really a fan of) and a bunch of my other favorites. I mentally felt relieved.

"Oh thank god, I thought you bought me something from this store."

"I wanted you to think that." and she laughs.

Nudge hands me her box. I open it. It was an iPod nano. I smile and hug her. "Me and Ella technically worked together." She said.

"I got you those CD's so you can put them on your iPod."

"Oh, you'll have to teach me how to do that." I laugh. I don't know how to even use a microwave.

I open my Mrs. Martinez's next. It was a Mac Computer. I gave her a hug too. "How can you guys afford all this stuff?"

"Well, a friend of mine gets a bunch of Apple products for free so she gave me this and Nudge asked for the iPod to give to you."

"Tell her I said, thanks." She nods.

I open Iggy's and Gazzy's. It was a flat screen TV, which I loved as well.

I opened Angel's to find a huge stuffed animal that looked like Total. It was the size of Angel. I laugh at how perfect it is. Angel gave me this long talk about how to take care of Mega Total, brushing it daily, kiss it good night, and all that cute seven-year old stuff.

And then I open Fang's last and it was certainly my favorite. I was simple and that's why I loved it. It was a necklace that had "The Flock" written in cursive on it. I hugged him, even though he wasn't a hugger. "Thanks guys, this was by far, the best birthday ever."

"Aw, you're welcome!" They all yell back. We partied until it was time to go to bed. I made sure to give everyone a kiss on the forehead before they headed of to sleep (except for Fang because last time I checked I swear he was asleep), before I head to my room.

Man, I didn't get the kiss I wanted. Maybe Ella and Iggy were wrong. Maybe Fang doesn't feel the same about me. Wow, if he ever found out about my birthday wish, and then he told me that he wanted just to stay best friends, do you know how heart-broken I would be? God. I don't even remember when I finally admitted to myself that I liked Fang a lot more than a best friend. A lot. I think It was the day I, for some reason, kissed him on the beach. I think that my mind unconsciously decided that I was helplessly and hopelessly in love with my best friend.

I sigh as I open my bed room door and shut it. I turned around and saw the one person I did not expect to see. Fang. I thought he had been asleep? It took a few seconds to get use to the fact that he was here, in my room.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Hey. I thought you were in bed."

"Nah, I was in their writing on my blog." He says. "I wanted to make sure that every one was in bed before I went to bed."

I sit down next to him on the bed. "Wow, today was just so great. I really love the necklace. Where did you find that?" Small talk. Saves a person's life sometimes, yeah?

"I had it made." he says.

"Wow." I said, fingering the said necklace that I had already put on. I'm never taking it off. Like, ever.

"Yeah, remember the day when I went with Mrs. Martinez to get groceries?" I nod. "I was actually picking up that necklace."

"I knew you were up to something." I laugh.

He smirks. It was then an awkward silence and I just looked at my knees. Well, it was awkward until Fang said my name.

"Max?" I looked up at him, and saw him leaning towards me very slowly. I must have leaned towards him too, because the next thing I knew our lips collided.

It lasted for a few seconds, maybe more, before Fang pulled away from lack of air. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I finally got what I really wanted. The kiss.

"I overheard Ella whispering in your ear." He admits. I shoot up.

"What? How?"

"I was invisible, cause I was leaning against the wall and I was thinking about what to get you and I must have stayed still to long and the next think I know is that I was just staying there. Listening. and eventually I heard Ella whisper it."

I laugh, and lean my head against his shoulder again. "Of course you did, Fang."

"And its true."

"What is?"

"That I really like you back too." Wait. EMO-Fang. The EMOTIONAL-LESS one, was admitting his feelings?

I blush. This really was the best birthday ever.


End file.
